Horror of Horrors
by Mira-Jade
Summary: It's dooms day for Sesshoumaru, or maybe just bathtime. [Cute young Sesshoumaru one shot.] Repost.


**Horror of Horrors  
by MiraJade**

Around the corner lay the path to freedom.

In his true form the pup sneaked as silently as he could, trying to remember everything that Chichi'ue had taught him about stalking. His heart pounded in nervous anxiety and his mind kept flashing him horrifying scenarios of what would happen if he was caught. None of them sounded particularly appealing, so he just resolved to not be caught.

This was easier said then done.

Over alert ears caught the sound of approaching footsteps, and he morphed back into his humanoid form. He shook head to make the crimson in his normally golden eyes recede faster. Seeing no one following him he broke into a run, going as fast as he dared without losing control. The last time that had happened he had broken grandma's vase.

Oka-san hadn't been happy about that.(Understatement of the year)

A small milky white jaw clamped shut in determination. That wouldn't happen again. He picked up his speed.

Ahead of him he could see the little used exits of the palace, if he could only get out, and run as far away as he could. Somewhere where _she_ wouldn't get him. Somewhere so far away that _she_ would never force him to do something so horrid, so unspeakable . . .

He cut off that line of thought, she'd never catch him, so he had nothing to worry about.

_Past the walls, seal your scent around the guards. Oops baka, your aura too . . ._

_Past the fountains, don't knock over that vase!_ He breathed a little lighter.

_Past the enraged demoness with crimson eyes-_

_-What? Wait a minute! No! Don't stop running! She'll see you! Just pretend she's not there and keep on running!_ His self murmurings had done nothing to help, for a second later he heard the sound of his mother running, and heard her shout, "Sesshoumaru Rikutu Taisho!"

Ears reeling he ignored her, and kept moving forward. Picking up the pace he desperately hoped that he was fast enough to outrun the much more experienced youkai. A few seconds latter he risked a glance over his shoulder.

She was gone!

During his one second of puzzlement he tripped over a root that he hadn't noticed there before, and hit the muddy ground face first. Growling the frustrated pup cleared the mud from his eyes, and looked forward to come eye to eye with the hem of a white kimono.

Oh great! What Kami did he anger this time!?

And where did that root come from?

The pup found himself being lifted up by the neck of his haori, and he cursed his lot in life. Oh why him!? It wasn't fair! He had eaten all of his vegetables, (minus the ones he fed to the dog. No pun intended.), he had cleaned his room, (Ok, he scared Jaken into cleaning it), and he had been a relatively good little angel. (Overlooking the fact that he is a demon, and broke the vase).

The vase was a accident though! He hadn't meant to! Honest!

Something told him that none of this would sway his mother.

His suspicions were confirmed when he looked up into her reproving eyes. Takeira sighed at seeing the mud and goo that clung to her pups form. She shrugged.

Now he really needed a bath.

She smirked slightly at seeing the stubborn glare in her son's eyes. _Ah well._

_Let the games begin._

Still holding Sesshoumaru by the back of his neck she began to walk back to the palace, making sure to stop and wave at the guards that tried their best to hold in their laughter. Sesshoumaru glared at them, and plotted as many ways as possible to torture them when he took over the lands. He was brought back out of his pleasing thoughts when his mother said, "So Sesshoumaru, would you care to enlighten me as to why I found Rikyou sobbing in the maid's quarters?"

Sesshoumaru winced at the mention of the kind maid. She really was nice, and even gave him sweets when oka-san wasn't looking. He liked her alright. But she tried to give him a bath! That was just unacceptable.

Although he hadn't meant to scare her that much . . .

Takeira took her son's silence as all of the proof she needed. "So it was you."

Sesshoumaru pouted again. _Life just wasn't fair._

Not one to give up though he started squirming violently in his mother's iron hold. She growled a warning, and he didn't heed it.

_The kamis must be conspiring against him._ That was all that he could think of to explain his suddenly unenviable rut of bad luck.

He crossed his arms over his chest, and glared up at his mom. He knew he was acting like a spoiled pup, but he couldn't help it! _You try being half dog and then being stuck taking a bath. Do you have any idea how long it took to dry his tail all the way?_

Takeira entered the palace again, and strolled lazily towards the wash room, making sure to give her son plenty of time to contemplate his predicament. Her mouth twisted upwards into a smile as memories of her own childhood came flooding back.

_We're were getting nearer, and nearer!_

Sesshoumaru was starting to panic now. Only past his father's study, and then they were there!

Wait a minute. Father's study!

Chichi'ue would help him!

He gulped. He just had too . . .

Takeira smiled again as she sensed the sudden hope that flooded her son's aura. Oh how foolish of him. Little did he know that the Inu no Taisho was indeed smart.

He knew how to pick his battles.

This was not one of them.

The study came and went, and Sesshoumaru started his struggling anew. He would not go down without a fight! There was a fine line between martyrdom and suicide, and he was determined to play with it. A desperate idea came to his mind, and he paused. This just might work . . .

Takeira glared as her son's form started to flicker and glow as he transformed. So he wanted to play, huh? Oh well. She shrugged her shoulders. He would not win.

Laughing she took off after the small white pup. A burst of speed, and she had him tackled, and in a movement that would have left any human dizzy grasped him by the scruff of the neck, flew inside of the wash room, and had him in the tub before he could even think to yipe.

Youkai speed made parenting so much easier.

Smiling down at the resentful pup she tried her hardest not to laugh at the betrayed look that came over his soaked face. The pup whinnied pitifully, and turned soggy eyes to his unmoved mother. That was just wrong on so many levels . . .

Trying to ignore the feeling of the clear liquid clinging to his now much smaller body, Sesshoumaru inwardly cursed water. The horrid stuff got everywhere, and clung to everything. It took forever to dry!

The pup sighed.

His tail would never be the same again . . .

Takeira smiled happily, and went over to the cabinet to grab a bottle of herbs, and made her way towards the pup.

Right when Sesshoumaru was ready to concede defeat he saw the bottle of pink goo in his mother's hands. his heart leapt in his chest. He would not have that pink, horrid mixture of flooring smelling gunk near him ever again!

Besides. It really made him itch.

So he did what any self respecting puppy would do.

He jumped out of the tub, getting water all over everyone and everything, and made a dash for freedom.

Freedom had never been so far away.

Barking pitifully he ran with squishy steps towards his father's scent. He could make it. In his study the Inu no Taisho looked up at the sight of his drenched son's transformed body. Behind him he could hear his wife approaching fast. He gulped as the smell of wet, muddy dog filled the room. His eyes glanced furtively around.

Bath time?

Oh no . . . .

He was sure that his enemies and allies alike knew that the great, and feared Inu no Taisho's one great weakness was bath time.

Yet he couldn't care less about honor at that very moment. He was out for self preservation. For if Takeira was forcing Sesshoumaru to take a bath that meant that he would be sure to follow.

Something abnormally close to a whimper escaped him.

Starting to hyperventilate the Inu no Taisho started to form his plan of mistake. He didn't want a bath! Anything but watter, and that horrid smelling pink junk that his wife insisted on having them use.

Besides. It really made him itch.

Now it was every youkai for himself.

With the way Sesshoumaru was smelling, he had just enough time to escape his wife's obsession with cleanliness.

He turned to jump out of the window when the pup barked at him. "Chichi'ue! Help me please! She's at it again!"

The Inu no Taisho took in the sight of his drenched son, and shook his head in horror. Did she have no mercy!? All plans of escaping faded away. He'd have to help. Touga gestured to the open window. "Come on!"

The pup looked at him greatfuly, and escaped just in time for Takeira to burst into her mate's study. "Sesshoumaru!" The drenched Taiyoukai snarled.

Touga had to try hard not to laugh at the sight she presented. Oh well, served her right.

Takeira heard him snicker, and turned her red tinged glare towards him. He gulped, and wished he could take the horrid slip back. "Our son? Touga?" She prompted.

"S-s-s-sess-houmaru? I-I h-have no i-idea w-what you are t-talking about!"

Takeira glared at him. "The smell of wet dog is hard to miss Touga. You coward."

Touga cursed his mate's senses.

Takiera waited impatiently.

Touga finally broke down and gestured to the window. She smirked and walked past him. Pausing on the window stile, before she transformed she glared back of him, and smiled sweetly. Touga had learned a long time ago to never trust that voice. "We'll finish this later."

Touga shivered as she took off, and his beast sulked at the prospect of another bath.

Sighing he turned back to his work and tried to look all professional.

The smell of wet dog reached him from down the hall, and he whimpered.

It was going to be a long day.

**FIN**

**It's back! Redone, reposted, and revised.**

**R&R and I'll love you forever!  
MJ**


End file.
